


you touched me and suddenly i was a lilac sky

by InABlueMoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lovebug AU, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InABlueMoon/pseuds/InABlueMoon
Summary: "Keith, I know you hate me. It's okay. You don't have to do this, we can find another option."The resignation in Lance's voice feels heavy, like a direct punch to Keith's heart."Lance..." Keith grabs the other boys wrist, tugging him closer, then gently tilting Lance's chin up with his other hand until their eyes meet. He can practically feel Lance's breath hitch, their chests so close together."I don't hate you. I never did. I don't think I ever could."""Oh..." And Lance's eyes soften.---Lance gets bit by a mysterious lovebug, but instead of falling in love with the first person he sees, he just feels pain, until he comes in contact with his antidote. inspired by @arrovrahdt on tumblr!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	you touched me and suddenly i was a lilac sky

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh enjoy? this is my first fic so im a little nervous to post this. school is starting soon and im applying to colleges so hopefully i stay consistent....... sorry its so short, i swear there will be more action in the next chapter!!!!! i love u all already :)

The heat on this new planet was unbearable. Allura had briefed the team, telling them about the unusually high temperature. Keith had underestimated her, unfortunately. He lived through the sweltering summer days in the desert outside the Garrison. This couldn’t have been much worse, right?

Oh, how wrong he was.

Every crevice on his body was sticky with sweat, and the outside of his helmet kept fogging up from the humidity. Breathing was getting more and more difficult with every step. The urge to rip his helmet off to relieve him from his hot breath circulating through his suit was overwhelming. But Allura had stressed how important it was to stay completely suited up. There were a lot of dangerous lifeforms on this planet, much of them too small to fight with bayards. So he kept it on, and kept his mouth shut.

Lance, however, was an entirely different story.

It was well known among the team now that Lance had a difficult time staying quiet. It usually wasn’t a problem for Keith. He lived most of his life alone and in silence, and the drone of Lance’s voice was sometimes comforting. Not to mention the fact that Lance had a nice voice, smooth along the edges, filled with more emotion than Keith thought was ever humanly possible. But right now, it was the last thing he wanted to hear. He was cranky, sticky, and tired, and the constant complaints coming from his left were helping no one.

“Lance, could you please shut up? We’re all suffering, you don’t need to constantly remind us of how hot it is.” Keith spit out. He instantly regretted speaking. His face warmed, due to his hot, angry breath, and he absentmindedly wondered how Lance hadn’t noticed that happening to himself. 

Lance only scoffed in response, but did end up staying quiet. Regret curled around the edges of Keith’s mind, but he stomped it out as quickly as he could. After all, he had only said what everyone else was thinking. After a few long moments of silence, Allura’s voice crackled to life over the comms.

“You’re getting closer to the edge of the woods. Remember, the leaves on the bushes are feathery, with purple stems. Try to dig them up from the roots as best you can. And leave your helmets on!” The comms went silent again after Allura’s message. Nobody felt the need to respond, but he could sense Pidge perk up to his right. Grateful to finally get to the point of this mission, he sped up a little. The faster they did this, the closer he’d be to getting back to Red, with her climate controlled bridge. 

“Keith, be careful. Allura warned us about the animals that hide in these bushes. We don’t need you getting injured on a mission as easy as this one.” Shiro piped up from behind him, and Keith growled. He wasn’t that stupid, he could watch where he was going. He picked his way through the bushes with a little more caution anyway, just to calm Shiro down. After a few more moments of silent walking, Lance spoke up again.

“There! I found the bushes!” He rushed ahead, stumbling ungracefully over roots and other plants. 

“Lance, slow down!” Shiro called. Just as Lance turned to give some sort of cocky response, a dark blur darted out from the nearby bushes and tackled Lance. Keith watched as Lance hit the ground, his head bashing into a root. His helmet rolled off, and Keith could practically hear the hiss of the air pressure releasing. Then he jumped into action, activating his bayard. He could hear the animal scrambling around, but the plants on the ground were too thick for him to see it. Instead, he opted for swinging blindly, hoping he could at least scare it away. He saw a quick flash of light, and watched as the plants at his feet disintegrated, showing the dead form of the lizard-like creature that tackled Lance. It had six legs, and was an ugly shade of brown. It seemed to be the size of his torso, but was short and stubby, so as to hide in the thick layer of plants and roots that covered the ground. Keith looked up at Lance to congratulate him on the shot, but immediately froze.

Lance’s helmet had rolled about a foot away, and there was already a bright red bug crawling down Lance’s neck. He knew he wasn’t the only one who saw when he heard Hunk’s quiet, cautious voice from behind him.

“Lance, don’t move. There’s something on your neck. Just… Just stay there, okay? We’ll get rid of it.” The sentiment was nice, but Keith knew he was lying. There was no way to get rid of the bug without putting Lance in danger. Lance opened his mouth to respond, but instead got interrupted again. His eyes went wide, and a panicked whine slipped out of his mouth. He raised his hand and slapped his neck, right where the bug had been. 

Keith rushed forwards, dropping to his knees near Lance’s head while simultaneously ripping off his own helmet. Any worry for his own well-being was overtaken by concern for his teammate. He gently removed Lance’s hand, only to see the bug smashed on the palm of his glove, and an angry red bump already forming on his neck. Lance’s eyes met his, wild and full of fear. Then, his eyes glazed over for a moment, dull and unrecognizing as they continued to stare directly at Keith. As quickly as it had happened, Lance’s eyes were back to normal. Keith didn’t notice Lance grab a nearby stick and swing at Keith until it was too late. A quick appreciation for the technique behind Lance’s swing was the only thing that crossed his mind, because apparently being impressed by the skill Lance had with a blade-like weapon (especially for someone so talented with long range, shooter weapons) was more important to his brain than dodging out of the way.

He felt the thunk of the stick against his temple, and his vision went black.

\------------

Lance could only watch in horror as Keith’s unconscious body slumped forward, his head landing on Lance’s chest. He didn’t know what came over him. All Lance knew was that he had seemingly fallen asleep, and woken up to a face that was too close to his. Soldier instincts kicked in and, before he knew it, Keith was passed out on him. His brain slowly started to catch up, thoughts racing in one by one as he took in the rest of the situation.

The first thing he noticed was the weird, sticky sensation he felt in his neck.

Next, he saw the pink remains of the bug that bit him spread all over his glove.

His final thought was that, for someone so short, Keith was actually really heavy.

“Lance? Are you okay? What was that all about?” He heard Shiro’s voice, noticing both worry and caution seeping into his normally controlled tone.

“Yeah, I’m okay, sorry. I blacked out for a second, and just immediately reacted when I woke up. But he really should’ve had his helmet on, anyway,” Lance replied. “Can you get him off of me? I can’t really move my arm.” He wiggled his fingers from his right arm, which was now trapped underneath Keith. Shiro stepped forward, slinging Keith over his shoulder.

“Let’s just head back for now. We can come back later, but both of you need to get checked by Coran. And Lance, please put your helmet back on.” Shiro said. Lance sat up, reaching for his helmet and sliding it back on. He felt a dull ache settle under his skin and assumed it was from Keith passing out on him, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint where it was coming from. 

“Hey Princess, we’re heading back ahead of schedule and empty handed. Lance was stupid and got bit by a bug and then knocked Keith out. We’ll come back later and get those drug plants you need.” Pidge announced over the comms.

“Did you say Lance got bit by a bug?” Coran asked.

“Yeah but he said he’s fine.” Pidge replied.

“And what did this bug look like?” Coran asked again, worry seeping into his voice.

“It was small and round and kind of pink… Or maybe red? Something in between.” Hunk jumped in, as he had been the only other one to get a close up look besides Keith.

“Please hurry back to the castle, paladins. This could end up very badly.” Coran says, before disconnecting from the comms. In response, everyone’s heads whip around to look at Lance, who freezes and stares blankly back.

“I still feel fine, guys, don’t worry. Coran might’ve just thought of a different bug.” Lance shrugs, continuing his way back to the lions. Shiro tells them to pick up the pace anyway, and Lance sighs, but pushes through the forest faster. They finally reach the lions after a few silent minutes, the only sounds being the rustling of plants and Shiro’s slightly labored breathing.

Only Blue and Green had made the journey to the surface. The team split up, with Lance and Hunk in Blue, and Pidge, Shiro, and Keith in Green. The dull ache had become a sharp pain, but Lance had decided to keep his mouth shut. There was no way the bug bite could have settled in this quickly. 

Lance took off after strapping into his seat, with Pidge following close by. He felt Blue nudge at his mind, sensing his growing pain. He shifted in his seat, ignoring her worry. Lance was feeling more and more pain by the second. He gritted his teeth, gripping harder onto the controls. 

“Lance, buddy, are you sure you’re okay? You’re going to break the controls if you hold on any tighter.” Hunk asked, gently placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Lance choked out. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

He was very much not fine. He felt like his whole body was on fire, while also simultaneously getting shot by arrows wrapped in barbed wire. His breaths were becoming shallower and shallower. 

“Lance, seriously, just let Blue take over, she knows-”

“Hunk, I’m fine.” Lance managed to spit out, before he keeled over, curling into himself. He didn’t have a choice at this point. Blue sped up, taking over and flying the rest of the way to her hangar. Lance could practically feel the anxiety coming off of Hunk as he commed Shiro, updating him on Lance’s status. Lance could barely hear Shiro’s response over the blood rushing in his head. 

Blue docked in the hangar, jostling Lance. The movement sent a wave of pain through Lance, and he barely managed to bite back the scream that ripped it’s way through his lungs. He was gasping for air at this point, unable to move at all. Hunk scooped him up, bridal style, and ran down the ramp into the lion’s hangar. The other three paladins stumbled out of green, varying levels of concern on their faces. On their way to the infirmary, where Coran was waiting, Hunk told the rest of the team what had happened. 

“His breathing woke me up,” Keith admitted. “He sounded like he had gotten blown up again.” 

Lance wanted to laugh at Keith’s comment. He did tend to get blown up a lot. The humor of his words, however, was quickly drowned out by another wave of pain as Pidge ran into him. This time, he couldn’t hold back the yell, and Pidge immediately apologized. Lance wanted to tell her that it was fine, Blue had done the same thing, but speaking felt like it would use up every ounce of energy he had left. Finally, they reached the infirmary.

“Put him in the cryopod for now. We need time to figure out what exactly bit him and how we can fix it.” Coran told them. Hunk rushed over, quickly and carefully removing the harder parts of Lance’s armor before placing him in the pod. 

Lance felt tears trailing down his cheeks, before finally blacking out, a last wisp of hope crossing his mind that he would wake up with no pain.


End file.
